puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salmagundi
}} Salmagundi (also known as Salma) is a pirate found on the Emerald Ocean and other production oceans. She is formerly of the Sage Ocean. History As a young player, she created a pirate named Sephora and, after attaining a yellow name, created her primary alt Salmagundi. She quickly became bored again with her subscription-challenged life and made a transoceanic migration. She is now a proud Sagean, where she is native to Wensleydale. Early on, Salma spent most of her avid playing days avoiding the parley and politics front. After being dockpressed into a pillage with Loves Sweet Revenge, she joined the crew full-time. She decided to put her career on hiatus but returned after five months. She soon met the senior officers of Flames of Passion, where she joined and grew to be a small-time and happy pirate. FoP was under the flagship of Candy Coated Chaos, but after senior officers in the crew began to leave and the crew joined Dysfunctional, she lost her chance to train to be an officer. After she was recruited to job for a two-hour Cutting Edge pillage, she joined as a full member and became an officer. Cutting Edge merged quickly into At Worlds End, which merged again into Rednecks Revenge. Although an officer at the time of merging, Salma avoids crew-related shindigs and now focuses more on her crafting skills, having forsaken gunning, flag monopoly and other officer affiliations. She gives most of her support to independent crews and flags. Fireopal Salma is better found camping by the Puzzle Pirates forums as the avatar artist Fireopal. She enjoys partaking in artistic events, attempting to make her name known as an artist rather than sit in front of the computer all day until her eyes hurt (although, she has admitted is a welcome alternative). About Salmagundi can be found busy hammering or frowning upon the docktarters on Admiral Island, but is more often idling and overcoming writer's block. She apparently has a strong penchant for fine art, blacksmithing and particularly beige monkeys; although she hates distilling and gunning with a passion. She is notorious for being terrible at both of them, although the latter is what most inhibits her from training for navigation. She is rarely found outside in other green oceans with the exception of Malachite, where she can be more often found as Proxima, a lass with white buns. Achievements *Won a substantial amount of PoE from CCC in the flag royalty's routine trivia broadcasts *Won a yellow/white handkerchief, 4th place in the March 2008 Play-by-Play! event *Won a plate of chocolate chip cookies as a pity gift from Gaea for launching her first guest event in Easter Easels 2008 *Won Shortyjack's prize-winning egg, "2nd" place in Easter Easels 2008 *Won a Bia doll in the Animation Avatars event *Won Nordenx's prize-winning egg, 6th place in the "Who will be the next Brigand King?" event *Won a Glaucus egg, joint 1st place in Glaucus's Poetry on the 8's event (under Proxima) Avatars External links * Fireopal's profile on the forums * "Salma's (aka Fireopal's) Encore Avatars" Category:Avatar artists